It Means Nothing
by xtheunforgotten
Summary: Lucas Scott chose his 'best friend' Brooke Davis over Peyton Sawyer. After some time he finally realizes he is in love with Peyton. What happens when one decision changes everything? AU.
1. Never Say Never

_This is the other story I was talking about._

_And btw, I am not abandoning SEHC because I love that story and I'm going to update every chance I get. __;D_

_Don't give up on me. I'm trying my best. :3_

_I'll update this story as soon as I can, well if people read and like this, that is._

_So here it is!_

_Enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, if I did; I'd beg Chad and Hilarie to come back and work their Leyton magic so the show would have higher ratings._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some things we don't talk about, rather do without and just hold a smile.**_

_**Falling in and out of love. Ashamed and proud of, together all the while.**_

_**- Never Say Never by The Fray.**_

* * *

Lucas stared off into space thinking of ways to get to Peyton Sawyer. His 'love' after realizing it, his ex friend, the stunning blonde who held his heart.

"Luke, what are you brooding about?" Brooke smiled, standing behind him; placing her chin on top of his shoulder.

Lucas and Brooke have been best friends ever since Haley and Nathan got married. Sure Haley would always be his one and only best friend but it never hurt to have more right? Especially when she's the only one you've been with through everything since your 'best friend' married you brother and the girl you love now confessed to you and you chose someone else over her.

Frankly, Lucas and Nathan weren't close. Damn they hated each other; even swore upon each other's existence they would never get along but once Haley started tutoring his brother; everything changed.

They fell in love and Nathan changed, soon they get married and Lucas and Nathan became those real brothers helping each other through everything.

Then there comes Peyton Sawyer. He loved her, they were good friends, and she… Well she doesn't seem to know anything anymore about him after he became best friends with Brooke. Yes, he's talked to her and they hung out sometimes when Nathan and Haley were there but it was different you know? Something seemed to stop them from ever having one serious conversation. Now, they were going back to school tomorrow and he's thinking of a plan to talk to her and become close once again, not like he couldn't ask his Haley, even his brother; hell yeah they were all close to her but he wanted to do it himself, plus he had too much pride to just lose it. He envied his brother a little knowing that Nathan and Peyton were best of friends even after they dated. They became closer and they hang out more and it's like Peyton, Haley and Nathan are best friends; actually they are. He hated himself from ruining what they had before, they were good friends and it all went away when Nathan and Haley got married at the start of summer, after she confessed her love to him, he went to Brooke and they became best friends and everything changed. Their friendship drifted away, it's like they lived in another country, his existence didn't matter to her anymore but he loves her now; he realized it, even if she doesn't seem to feel the same way anymore.

Brooke Davis, well she's changed. He used to think she's some bitch partying and having one night stands all the time but she was more than that; especially when he grew close to her and they became inseparable. They became good friends, best friends to be exact. She's pretty, talented and yes he's physically attracted to her but nothing more. They're close; they hang out all the time if Brooke wasn't working at Karen's Café. Yes, she's started working there because she needed extra money after Victoria decided she needed to work her but off sometimes. That's where Lucas told her to work at his mum's café. It all went well; the café was going great and they had more time to hang out and talk to each other. Like what everyone said; they practically look like a couple. Except for the show of romantic gestures and all those things.

"Nothing," He turned around and smiled. "Hey you."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows, she didn't mean to pry but she was just curious. "And there goes denial. Seriously Luke, tell me. I'm your best friend."

Lucas sighed. "Yes and no I'm not in denial. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Brooke grinned, shrugging. "I am but looking at my best friend, who looks like he's planning on committing suicide, well that got me worried a little bit."

Lucas laughed, hopping off the bar stool. "Get to work and I'll be going."

"Where, may I ask?" Brooke raised an eyebrow; placing her right hand on her hip.

"River court," He smiled. "Playing with Nathan."

"Alright, see you later?" She smiled; giving him a hug and kissing his cheeks.

"Always," He grinned; walking out of the café. "Work hard!"

Brooke shook her head; smiling at the sight of her best friend or crush as a matter of fact.

Yes, Brooke Davis has hidden feeling for her best friend, she sucks and she knows that. She has to tell him and she knows that but she can't, especially when he's crazy over Peyton Sawyer, it was obvious even though he didn't tell her. Peyton Sawyer, her other best friend well maybe they're not best friends now because Brooke stopped talking to Peyton since she became closer to Lucas. God, why is her life so complicated? She can't even risk telling him knowing that if she tells him their friendship which she worked hard to build would all fall down in a second. She wouldn't do that. She'd rather bury her feelings to see her best friend happy. She's changed, everyone knew that; all because of Lucas and she became a better person and she's contented, she's not happy because she's not in love but it's alright this way, that's why she won't do anything to ruin their friendship; not now not ever even if that means she'd lose her other friends, it didn't matter if she had Lucas. She will try though; she'll try and make him fall in love with her, after all; she was still Brooke Davis and she still had that inner devil, it's just waiting to be let free.

* * *

"Look who finally showed up," Nathan smirked, dribbling the ball.

"I'm late?" He asked, not sure if he was.

"Yes, 30 minutes to be exact," He shook his head. "What's up?"

"Never knew you counted," Lucas chuckled, sitting on the bleachers. "Nothing much."

"There's more than nothing, man," Nathan chuckled, sitting next to his brother; placing the basket ball on his lap.

"How's Haley?" Lucas asked, changing the subject.

"She's fine," Nathan furrowed his eyebrows. "And you're not, seriously man."

"Just worried about going back to school tomorrow," He lied, smiling at his brother.

"Right," Nathan laughed. "I would believe you because…" He trailed off, knowing that by prying his brother; he would get his answer.

"Seriously," He laughed. "Just worried."

"About Peyton," He laughed. "For all that counts, she's at my apartment with Haley right now."

Lucas' eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

"See, it's about Peyton," He laughed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What do you say we skip the river court and head to my apartment?"

"You sure?" Lucas asked; grinning.

"Just looking at your face you wouldn't play ball with me properly because all you'd be thinking about is Sawyer," Nathan laughed, shaking his head. "I swear, you're like my little brother and I'm younger than you!"

"Funny," Lucas deadpanned. "Let's go."

"You're such a girl Lucas," Nathan laughed, walking towards his car.

"You're such an ass," Lucas retorted. "I'm not a girl."

"I'm not an ass either," Nathan laughed. "I have an ass though."

"Yeah, and everyone else too," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lucas, you are so full of yourself today," Nathan smirked.

"I'm becoming more like you, everyday," He grinned sarcastically.

"Hanging out with me, pays off then," Nathan laughed. "Plus, you earn extra points because Peyton likes me."

"Oh shut up," Lucas groaned. "You're married."

"She was my ex," He shrugged innocently; keeping his basketball in the trunk.

"And apparently you were an ass back then," He sighed. "And she was my ex friend."

"We're good friends now," Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"I know," Lucas sighed. "Me too."

"It'll get better Lucas," He smiled; looking at his brother's expression.

"I'm sure it will," Lucas smiled sarcastically.

"I'm doing well, aren't I?" Nathan laughed, turning on the engine.

"What exactly are you doing well at?" Lucas asked, closing the passenger door.

"Annoying you," Nathan laughed.

"You already Aced that," Lucas rolled his eyes. "Since the day I was born."

"Thanks for the love, Luke," He rolled his eyes.

Lucas smiled sarcastically, chuckling a little bit. "Always."

"And forever," Nathan smiled.

"Really cheesy," Lucas laughed.

"You already know that," Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes and it's still nice to hear," He shook his head, his laughter subsiding.

"Shut up," Nathan muttered, shaking his head.

"And Drive," Lucas once again started laughing.

"Jeez Luke," Nathan rolled his eyes at his own brother's weirdness at times.

"You know you love me," Lucas laughed, holding his sides.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah right."

* * *

"Please Haley," Peyton laughed. "I'll have you know that you can't finish that tub of ice cream."

"Excuse me?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "What if I do?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't," Peyton shrugged, smirking.

"Bet?" Haley suggested.

"What?" Peyton asked, grabbing the chocolate ice cream from Haley's fridge.

"Let's have a bet." Haley said, grabbing a spoon.

"Fine," Peyton grinned. "And what would you suggest for this bet?"

"Hundred bucks for me," Haley smirked. "Because I can definitely finish this."

"Hmm," Peyton grinned, sitting back at the barstool and placing the ice cream tub on the table. "And what if you don't?"

"I'll give _you_ a hundred bucks," Haley shrugged, opening the ice cream. "Deal?"

"That's too little," Peyton pouted.

"Fine," Haley stated. "I'll buy you a record."

"Any?" Peyton's eyes lit up.

"Anything," Haley smirked. "If I win, I get a hundred bucks and you buy me a book."

"Fine," Peyton grinned mischievously. "Start eating."

"Alright," Haley narrowed her eyes at Peyton and stuck her tongue out at her. "Get ready to lose."

"Oh, I'm not going to lose," Peyton smirked.

Haley gave Peyton one last glance before taking a spoon full of ice cream.

Before Peyton could say another word; the apartment door flew open, revealing the infamous Scott brothers.

"What the hell is my wife doing pining over a tub of ice cream? Tell me it's nothing about my marriage," Nathan sighed, kissing the top of Haley's head.

"Shut up Nate," Peyton laughed. "This is just a bet."

"A bet for…" Nathan trailed off.

"A hundred bucks and a record," Peyton smirked.

"Seriously?" Nathan asked, laughing at his best friend and wife's antics.

"We're serious!" Haley affirmed. "It's either a record or a book."

Lucas gave a fake cough, his presence already forgotten.

Haley gave a small wave; still busy eating the ice cream.

He and Haley has lost their friendship somehow along the way too, even after they promised each other that it would never happen.

It's not as worse as his 'friendship' with Peyton though.

"Oh, hey Lucas," Peyton smiled.

"Hey," He greeted. He was loss for words, especially when his crush/ex friend was standing in front of him.

"How's Brooke?" Peyton asked, walking towards the sofa.

"Aren't you guys—" He was cut off.

"I thought you guys already forgot us," Peyton laughed. "We all lost each other since she's met you."

He closed his eyes for a second, pretending her words didn't hurt so much. "It's not like that, Peyton."

"I know," Peyton shrugged, plastering a fake smile on her face. "It's life."

Lucas sighed. "Peyt, you know Brooke will always be your best friend."

"Don't," She shook her head. "Don't call me Peyt and act like we're close."

"Peyton we—" He sighed, getting cut off again.

"You don't know anything about me," Peyton laughed bitterly. "Not anymore."

"Peyton, I'm sorry for letting our friendship drift away but it wasn't my fault! Even I had some things going on with life," Lucas sighed, closing his eyes.

"We had more than friendship Luke," Peyton smiled sadly. "Sadly, they meant little to you."

"Hey, it's not like that," Lucas shook his head. "Peyton, you mean so much to me!"

"Yeah," Peyton laughed bitterly. "That's why you didn't talk to me for the past 3 months. That's a good way of showing I mean so much to you."

"Please don't say any more excuse Lucas. It's too hard already," She smiled sadly, tears falling on her face.

"B-Brooke, she needed me after what happened to her dad's company and I had to be there, she needed a friend, Peyton and she went to me for help." He explained. "After that, Nathan and Haley got married and we drifted away, I became best friends with Brooke and you became best friends with Nathan and Haley, why can't you at least talk to me?"

"I needed you too Lucas," She wiped her tears furiously. "But you've already chosen that day."

"Peyton, I lo—"

"How many times do you have to hurt me, Luke? Just how many? Tell me!" She shouted, all her anger coming out. "I tell you I love you and you pick Brooke! Now you're telling me it's not your fault our friendship drifted away? God Lucas, I loved you. Everything about me ached for you, my soul, my heart, my everything Lucas!" She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "It's hard to know you picked her after everything that happened to all of us."

"It's over Lucas," She sighed loudly, trying to stop the tears. "Whatever we are right now, it's over."

"I'm tired of pretending to be happy when I'm around you, smiling when I'm around you and Brooke, pretending for some time that we're all close and all those drama didn't happen." She paused. "I was doing that for Haley and Nathan but not anymore. This is it, I just needed to talk to you one last time and it's done."

"Peyton!" Lucas shouted. "You can't do that! I know I've made mistakes but don't do that; don't stop being my friend."

"I didn't stop being your friend Lucas," She cried. "_You_ stopped being _my_ friend and so did Brooke!"

"We never left you, Peyton." He shook his head.

"You may not have left Tree Hill but you've left; as far as I'm concerned things ended when you chose her over me, you left me Lucas, you and Brooke, both of you! God, Brooke was my best friend! I don't know what happened." She buried her face in her hands.

"People always leave, Peyton," Lucas sighed. "Don't add up to that list."

"Don't you dare twist my words Lucas!" She shouted.

"If that's what'll make you stay as my friend then I will," He scoffed.

"We were never friends," She shook her head. "Since that day."

"Peyton—"

"I don't care anymore Lucas!" She shouted, tears falling on her face again and again. "People always leave? That list had both of your names a long time ago."

"I'm not letting you go, Peyton," He shook his head. "Never."

"You already did," She smiled sadly. "Goodbye Lucas."

With those last words; Peyton Sawyer stormed out of Nathan's apartment in tears.

* * *

_Tell me what you think._

_Is it worth continuing?_

_Review please!_

_I'll update soon._

_You can check out my other story too. It's called 'Suddenly Everything Has Changed.' My other OTH fan fiction which is definitely Leyton. ;D_

_RnR pleaaase. :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


	2. Broken

_Thanks for reviewing! You guys are amazing :D_

_Sorry for the long wait!_

_Here it is!_

_Enjoy! :3_

**Italics are flashbacks.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.**_

_**With a broken heart that's still beating.**_

_**Broken by Lifehouse.**_

* * *

"I hate this!"Lucas shouted, closing the door loudly.

How could his life get any worse?

He sat on his bed, grasping his hair tightly. He screwed up. He really did, big time.

"Lucas Eugene Scott," Karen entered the room, looking at her son in anger.

"Look mum, I'm not in the mood for anything," He sighed, laying his back on the bed; closing his eyes.

Karen sighed, pushing back her anger and bringing in the protective and caring mother mode. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," He said. "Everything's wrong, nothing in this life is right anymore."

"Luke," Karen sighed, sitting on Lucas' bed. "Honey, there will be obstacles in life but you have to overcome them, you know that, right?"

"Why can't we just be happy mum? How come every time something good happens it suddenly gets bad?" He bit back the tears. "I need answers."

"Oh, Luke," Karen breathed out, pulling up Lucas in a hug.

Lucas sighed, letting the painful tears fall on his face now, who cares if he was crying like a school girl right now? He's just lost Peyton and there might be more bad news waiting to come; he can't handle it anymore.

"It's okay," Karen smiled to herself; patting Lucas on the back. "It's okay."

* * *

"What just happened?" Nathan asked; still in shock.

"I…" Haley Trailed off, still trying to grasp in what just happened.

After Peyton run out of their apartment; she stopped eating ice cream, not just because she wanted to follow her, well that too and because her stomach was really turning upside down.

They didn't stop them knowing that they both needed that talk after the drama that happened; they needed to talk and that was their first serious talk after such a long time. It might be painful but it was needed and neither Nathan nor Haley would interrupt, they knew better.

They didn't even get a chance to tell Lucas what they too were holding in for so long because he, like Peyton stormed out of their apartment.

"You think we should—" He cut her off. He knew what she was going to say and she was wrong.

"No," He shook his head. "They needed that talk. They've been avoiding each other since then, well Peyton was but it doesn't matter, we did the right thing not to say anything."

She nodded, walking towards Nathan. "I'm sorry, Nate."

"Yeah, me too." He sighed, hugging her and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "It's going to be alright."

Eventually…

* * *

Peyton sighed, entering her house; not bothering to close it.

She wiped her face; her eyes still red from crying. She hated what she did but she had to do it. She had to let him go. Every day she would go home, go up in her room and look up at the ceiling thinking about him and her and what could've happened if he too professed his love to her.

She would cry herself to sleep knowing that he picked Brooke over her and she's lost her best friend.

Her summer was fine. It wasn't great and neither was it good. After what happened, she's been spending time with Haley and Nathan, sometimes afraid that they're getting sick of her but once they told her they loved her and they were her best friend she was relieved. Each morning of her day would start the same. She'd take a nice bath change her clothes, eat breakfast and meet Nathan and Haley, after spending time with them, she'd go to her favorite record store and talk to the owner, Max because he too understood music and she loved talking to people who felt the same way like she did. After that she'd go back home and start drawing or listening to music and then Nathan and Haley would call her for dinner and she'd go there. At night she'd change her clothes, watch a movie if she wasn't too lazy to even put the DVD into the DVD player or she'd go in her bed; put on her earphones and shut out the world. For a second, Peyton Sawyer wanted to believe that everything was okay but once the music stops, everything was back. She couldn't run away; as much as she'd love to she couldn't. She'd stare at the ceiling thinking about him and crying over her mistakes and how people always left her. Her mum died, her dad's out in the sea and so on and then she would cry herself to sleep.

That's how she spent her summer.

Crying over her loss and mistakes, but she was done now. Tomorrow is a new day and she's going to live it, she'd stop being afraid.

Live and Ignore. That's her new motto. She'd live her life and ignore all the pain and those who give them.

She just hoped everything would go according her plan.

'_It's a beginning, not an end.'_ That's what she kept telling herself. Too bad her heart didn't listen; neither did her brain. She was broken everywhere.

She tried to fix it. Sadly, it takes more than that.

* * *

Lucas sat in his back porch, once again staring off into space. He was really glad he had his own door so that he could leave anytime he want or go out in his porch and think. His mum had left him a few minutes ago to cook something for dinner, truth be told, he couldn't care less.

He looked at the dark sky and the drizzles falling on the ground; reminding him of the night he regretted the most.

* * *

_Lucas was lying on his bed, listening to music. He couldn't do much today, well he's already done what he wanted to do earlier and now it was raining heavily outside; he was too lazy to go out._

_His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door; he stood up, removing the earphones from his ear and opening the door._

_Who the hell goes out in the rain? And it's also too dark outside tonight it frightened him a little._

_Peyton Sawyer was standing in front of him; her whole body soaked from the rain._

"_Peyton," Lucas' eyes widened. "Why the hell are you running out in the rain like that? Do you want to get sick?" _

"_I love you," She said, looking into his eyes._

_Lucas chuckled. "I love you too Peyt, now come in before you get pneumonia."_

"_No," Peyton sighed, shaking her head. "I'm in love with you."_

_Lucas blinked a few times trying to understand what she just said. She loved him? _

_He was too shocked. _

"_Luke, what's going on?" Brooke asked, spotting Lucas at the other door talking to someone."My mum called." She wiped away her tears._

"_Brooke?" Peyton asked, trying to bite back the tears threatening to fall._

"_I'm sorry Peyton," Lucas said, feeling that he needed to help Brooke right now; she was having family problems and financial too and she asked him for help and like a good person he was; he wasn't going to let her down, plus he's so confused and he could talk to Peyton tomorrow, right? "I have to see Brooke."_

_He didn't know how he felt either._

_Lucas closed his door, leaving Peyton standing outside his door, confused as hell._

_Peyton let the tears fall on her face. He just closed the door in front of her face. He didn't love her back like she thought he would. He didn't even hug her. He was supposed to do those things. _

_He picked Brooke over her. _

_She confesses her love to him and he tells her he was sorry and he had to see Brooke._

_God, she's miserable._

_She walked away from his house, walking out in the rain; crying violently; her body shivering from the cold._

_He practically told her he loved Brooke and not her._

_Sure, Brooke and her somehow stopped hanging out, hell she didn't know why but she didn't bother anymore because Brooke somehow didn't care. She saw it from her eyes; she did though. Peyton cared; even if Brooke didn't._

_She took one last glance at his house. _

_Neither Brooke nor Lucas knew that Peyton Sawyer was walking out of their life._

_They didn't know._

_They wouldn't know, they were busy 'loving' each other as Peyton said it._

'_People always leave right?' She thought bitterly, wiping her tears violently; running in the rain. 'Guess they just add up to that list.'_

_

* * *

_

He grasped his sandy blonde hair tightly, closing his eyes. If only he'd realize he loved her sooner.

"Luke, would you stop brooding?" Brooke laughed, walking towards him.

He opened his eyes; he didn't even notice that the drizzles stopped already. "Hey."

"You sound like someone poured salt down your throat," Brooke laughed, still oblivious to what happened to him earlier.

"It's worse than that, though," He gave a sarcastic smile.

Before Brooke could ask him something Karen appeared in the doorway, forcing a smile. "Dinner's ready."

"Mind if I join?" Brooke asked, trying to lighten up the dark mood.

"It's alright," Karen nodded. "I'll add another plate."

"No need," Lucas stood up, shaking his head.

Karen and Brooke narrowed their eyes at him.

"I'm not eating anyway," He gave them one last sarcastic smile before going inside his bedroom and closing the door.

"What happened, Karen?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"I don't know, Brooke," Karen sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Brooke smiled.

"I guess we should go through the front door," Karen chuckled slightly. "Luke might've locked it."

Brooke shook her head. "I'll just go home."

"No dear, it's—" She cut her off.

"It's alright Karen," Brooke nodded. "I just wanted to check up on him anyway."

"Are you sure, Brooke, have you eaten dinner?" Karen looked at her.

Brooke nodded. "Still full from sneaking some stuff from Karen's café." She joked.

"Funny," Karen chuckled. "Stay out of danger, okay?"

"I'll talk to Luke tomorrow and find out what's going on with him," She smiled walking away; waving goodbye. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Brooke," Karen smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" She furrowed her brows and stopped walking; turning around.

"For caring," Karen smiled.

"He's my best friend, Karen," Brooke chuckled. "I'll always care."

Karen nodded; watching Brooke walk away.

Karen turned around; walking towards her front door and opening it. "Looks more to me."

* * *

_Tell me what you think!_

_Review please!_

_Should I continue this story? :/_

_I'll update soon; even for SEHC, I just need a little more time. (:_

_RnR pleaase. :3_

_xtheunforgotten._


End file.
